Original Scribblenauts Playgrounds
The first game, just called Scribblenauts, has its own playground system. Just like in Super Scribblenauts you had the main game and the playgrounds seperate. This is a list of those very playgrounds. Playgrounds 1. Forest: Welcome to this mysterious forest. It consists of a strange hill and a floating island created by the goddesses. This is the first playground you unlock and a great place. The location of the heart of the nature goddess. 2: Island City: A massive place filled with many buildings. The population of this beast is near 9,000,000. It features 3 floating islands and a very sharp hill. 3: Volcano: The hottest place in Scribblenexia. 5 great volcanoes sit in the distance, dormant. There is one hill and a flat and small floating island. This place is even too hot for the fire goddess despite her creating it. 4: i have not unlocked this one yet. 5: Glacierland: The coldest place. Located on a polar ice cap this place features a very long incline and a massive ice sheet below Maxwells feet. Sadly, all the penguins are out to lunch. 6: Castle Hill: One of the best places for sightseeing. This place features one of the tallest hills in Scribblenexia. It overlooks a castle that once had a young princess in it. 7: Castle: Inside the castle that you saw earlier. This place is one of the flattest playground of all. It would be completely flat if it wasn't for a little bit at the end. 8: Beach: A sandy place featuring two coasts. One on the left and one on the right. This is a good place to use a submarine. The location of the heart of the water goddess. 9: Savanna: A completely flat area featuring little vegetation. It was once a forest until a goddess of fire scorched the landscape. Now it is a good tourist attraction if you can avoid getting eaten by a animal. 10: Desert: The second dryest place in scribblenexia. No vegetation just sand. It has a massive mountain. The location of the heart of the fire goddess. 11: Lightland: One of the weirdest cities in Scribblenexia. The architecture of this place is alien to outsiders. It has a great hill and stuff. 12: Fallout: A post apocalyptic city. No one knows what happened to it but the roads are poorly paved and the sight is radioactive. One of the most dangerous places in Scribblenexia. 13: Spaceship: A man-made spaceship. You can see many planets from here. Aliens have attempted to invade but to no avail as the humans fought then off. It has a great hill. 14: Metal Land: A small metal place with a wall separating two places. This was once a construction site. It really likes calculating 15:???: A place of pure darkness. You hear noises behind you but there is nothing. This is truly the center of the game, the grand finale. This is the game. But there is... Nothing. A tingle goes down your spine. "Why did they implement this?" You ask yourself with no answer. Category:Scribblenauts levels